His heroine
by ahrichanx
Summary: <html><head></head>Link is sick of being treated as a Hero. He just wants friends who really want to hang out with him because of him. Not because of his title as hero. Then he meets Zelda. She just feels the same as him and slowly.. he falls for her.</html>
1. Chapter 1 - The meeting

{Chapter one} The meeting

Link drops his bag on the floor in front of his locker. It's been a while since he was this depressed. It isn't because of school or his situation at home.  
>It is because he feels lonely. The strange thing is: he's very popular at school. Everyone wanted to become his friend on his first day, even now he has admirers.<br>The thing is, nobody tries to really know him. They want to become his friend, because is known of saving Hyrule. He is known of being the hero.  
>He isn't a hero. He doesn't want to be a hero anymore. He just wants to have friends, to laugh again, to make jokes and hang out together.<br>Someone who really sees him, not sees his status, his title. He wants to have his own hero. Someone who can save him from his own mind. To save him from this life.  
>"Link!" Ilia taps him on his shoulder. He turns around and smiles politely at her. He's still not someone who says a lot. He never was. He only says something when it is important. "How are you doing?" her voice sounds fake cheerful, too happy. It annoys him. Why can't someone treat him normally? Why do people want to impress him?<br>He stares a few moments at her before he answers. "I'm good." Link slams his locker shut and turns around to face Ilia. "Thanks." He picks up his backpack and swings it over his shoulder before he mumbled a good bye to Ilia. "Wait!" Her voice doesn't sound cheerful anymore, but startled. A grin appears on Links face.  
>At least that is an honest reaction.<p>

He pushes the exit door open and gets blinded a few second by the bright light. He is done with this 'social life'. He could go on with this if he had at least one real friend,  
>but how his life now is, that's impossible. Suddenly, Link hears a beautiful melody. He feels drawn to it, so he follows the sound to an open field. He chuckles.<br>This is kind of ironic since this is his favorite place to be. Hyrule field. Back in his 'good' old days this place would've filled with monsters and other dangerous creatures,  
>but not anymore. It is now peaceful and a lot of folks would go down here when it was nice weather and hold parties. Today, there are two persons here. Him, and a mysterious girl. The girl is playing the harp and hums a little bit. Her blonde hair falls over her shoulders and back. Her eyes are closed since she is caught up in her music. Link smiles.<br>He sits down against a tree and keeps looking at her. The music calms him down and he feels a strange affection for her. Something he hasn't feel since a long, long time.  
>He doesn't say anything. He is just enjoying this moment. After a few moments, the music stops and the girl turns around. "How long are you going to stare at me?"<br>She has a cheeky smile around her lips. Link blushes and keeps on staring at her. He doesn't know what to answer or what to do. He always knew what to do so why is she screwing up badly now? The girl chuckles and shakes her head. "Oh my, I guess you've lost the ability to speak. What a shame." Finally, he loses the tenseness in his body and smiles. He stands up and scratches his head. "Sorry, I just really enjoyed your music and didn't want to disturb you." The girl looks at her harp and nods. "I guess that's a legit reason." Her green and blue eyes are shining each time she looks at the instrument. "My name is Zelda." Links eyes grow wide. "As in… the royal Zelda? Princess Zelda?" he almost kneeled if Zelda didn't smack his head. "Oh, please! Treat me as a normal girl. I am sick of people being scared of me only because I am 'royal'.  
>I can't even keep my face straight in class. I'd be a horrible ruler." Link feels a little pang in his heart. She's just the same as him. Sick of being differently treated.<br>"I'm sorry. I know how you feel." He says with a little smile. Zelda looks smugly at him. "Yes, my hero." His face heated up when she said that. This girl... could she be his very first real friend? The way she looks at him, she really sees him. She's real. Not like any other person he had met. She's grateful what he has done for Hyrule, but she doesn't treat him any different, but on the other side she does make him feel special. Even though they just have met, he feels special when he is around her. "Are you spacing out?" Zelda bend her head in front of his. Their faces are really close to each other now. She probably can notice his blush. Zelda smiles and taps his nose. "So tell me, what are you doing tomorrow?" Link notices she is looking away and chewing on her lip, like if she is nervous while asking him this question. "Nothing, really.  
>Why'd you ask?"<p>

He brushes his brown hair out of his blue eyes. "Nah. I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out. You always look so lonely in class." Link raises his eyebrow.  
>"We are in the same class? I'd remember you if I saw you…" He just realized what he just said and turns his face away quickly. That was so stupid to say. Instead of an awkward silence Zelda laughs. "We are together in art class, dummy! But I can understand if you didn't notice me. I am in the back and your seat is all the way<br>back in front."  
>She sits down and looks up at him. Links heart starts beating fast when he look back in her eyes. "So about hanging out…" She starts, but link interrupts her. "Yes. I'd love to." Zelda smiles. "Good. Or else I would have kidnapped you." Link laughs. It really was a long time back since he laughed this hard. It feels good. It feels right. This girl is really something. Not because of that she is a princess, but because of her personality. He really is glad that they have met.<p>

**Sooo~ this is my very first fanfic! What do you think about it? Let me know ^^**

**- Ahrichan**


	2. Chapter 2 - Her secret

{Chapter 2}

Link is sitting on his bed with a wide grin. He can't believe what happened today. He picks up his cat named Navi and starts petting her.  
>Navi purrs and slams her paw against his cheek. Luckily, her sharp nails weren't out. "Can't believe she wants to hang out with me, Navi!"<br>Navi just stares at him. He grins again and puts her down. He wonders why he is so excited. He barely knows her. He closes his eyes and lies down. He wonders about if she is thinking about him too, if she looks forward to tomorrow. With these thoughts in his mind, he falls asleep. And for the first time, he hasn't any nightmares about his past.

"Link, listen! Listen, Link! WAKE UP." His annoying alarm wakes him up. He slams on it, so it stops making a sound. "Good morning, dear." His mother is standing in the door opening. He smiles with sleepy eyes and yawns. His mother chuckles and ruffles his hair. "Don't be late for breakfast. I made pancakes." Link jumps up and smiles wider. "Thanks! I am so darn hungry." He puts on a green sweater and dark jeans. When he comes downstairs he smells the delicious scent of his mom's famous pancakes. His dad left his mother a long time ago for another women. He'll never forgive him for that. He sits down and takes a bite from his pancake and looks at his mother. She looks better than before. A while ago she would only cry and sleep. She never went outside and he needed to do everything in this household. He almost needed to go to another family, because his mother couldn't take care of him. He is so glad that was a wake-up call for his mom. She started to more things at home, and slowly got back together. How she is now, is the same mom when everything was okay with her and his father. "Link, you should hurry up or else you will be late for school." He nodded and eats up his pancake. "See you!" He puts on his sneakers and went to school. He looks up at the sky and smiles softly. He hopes he sees her today.

{Zelda}

Zelda slams the door shut and wipes her tears away. She hates her parents. She knows she was an accident, but they shouldn't treat her like one. Always yelling at her, always hitting her, making her life miserable… but she won't ever show anyone outside that house that it happens. Zelda puts up a fake smile and walks to school. School is the only safe place for her. Where she can forget what happens at home. She can forget all her pain and hate. She notices a blonde haired boy with a green sweater. "Link…" Zelda smiles and runs towards him. When she reaches him she taps him on the shoulder. "Hello, again!" she said. "Hi!" He smiles and ruffles her hair. Zelda pouts and fixes her hair. "Don't do that…" Link laughs and looks at her. "Sorry." They walk in silence to school. It isn't an awkward silence, but a nice one. The kind of silence where you can think about stuff and share it afterwards. She hopes they can get close, because somehow… it feels good when she is together with him.

Zelda looks at her canvas and wonders what she should paint. Link is painting a wolf with a spirit like creature. It looks very good and real. Then she has an idea. She is going to paint the scene where she met him. Zelda starts her painting and get lost in it. Painting is her passion. It's the only thing where she is good at. She can't remember when she started her passion for painting, it always has been in her life. Her mother painted too, but her dad thinks being an artist is a waste of time. That it isn't a real job. So her mother quitted and she should have quit too, but she just couldn't do it. Her parents still don't know that she still paints, and she likes to keep it that way, or else… she doesn't want to think about what would happen. "What are you drawing?" The smooth deep voice of Link wakes her up from her thoughts. Link is smiling at her. "Just… a field… with a boy and girl." Zelda blushes when she said that. It is obviously about them. Somehow, Link doesn't notice that. Boys are really dense sometimes. "It looks already nice." Zelda looks up at him. "Yours is pretty too. I really like the wolf's eyes. It looks so real." He laughs and softly blushes. "I wanted that, yes." The bell rings and everyone stars cleaning up. Link went back to his canvas and starts cleaning up too. Zelda looks at him and her heart starts beating faster. He really is a special boy.  
>In 3 hours they will hang out! When she thinks about that she can't help but smiling. She is glad she finally has a friend, someone who notices her for her, not because she is a princess. The same thing he wants, too. Her parents really hate her. They always say that they wishes that she would die, or never was born. She starts to believe that too.<br>"Don't cry zelda..." She whispers to herself. She picks up her bag and walks out of the classroom.

**Chapter 2! Sorry if it is short :/ School is killing me.**

**- Ahrichan**


	3. Chapter 3 - Anything and everything

{Chapter 3}

"You can all go now, please read page 125 for tomorrow." The teacher looks around and nods. "Have a nice day." Zelda stands up and almost runs out of the classroom.  
>It finally is time! She can see Link again. Before she goes outside, she goes to the bathroom and checks if she doesn't look like a mess.<br>She looks in the mirror and checks if her blonde hair is still straight and not all over the place. A door swings open and when Zelda looks behind her Ilia is standing there.  
>Zelda mumbles a quiet "Hi…" and looks back in the mirror. Ilia isn't looking happy as always, she looks rather angry. "Listen," she starts.<br>"If you think you're special or something, I can tell you, you are not. Link only hangs out with you, because he feels sorry for you. Everyone knows that you are not loved by your royal family. You can see it in their eyes when they look at you. Full of hate and disgust, suits you well." Ilia chuckles and fixes her hair. "So, stay away from him, little girl." She walks out of the bathroom. Zelda is just standing there, looking shocked at the closed door. "He…" One single tear falls on the cold floor. No, she can't cry. It is just a filthy lie. She can't know that it is true, that her family really hates her. Nobody knows. It can't be obvious. No. This didn't happen. Link doesn't feel sorry for her,  
>he doesn't know. Zelda starts breathing heavily and sits down against the wall. "No… no… no… no!" She hides her face in her hands and shakes her head. Stay calm, Zelda. It will be alright, just stay calm. She stands up and wipes her tears away. She looks again in the mirror and notices she doesn't look excited and happy anymore.<br>She looks empty. Zelda tries to smile, but her eyes still don't shine. Ilia is just a jealous, mean liar. She just tries to break her down. She opens the door and walks out of the school. Link is standing outside, waiting for her. He looks happy. His hair looks gold when he stands in the sunlight. His blue eyes do shine when he smiles and he is just perfect. Her heart starts beating fast and heat rise to her cheeks. Ilia is nowhere to be seen. Link looks around and when he notices her, he waves and smiles happily.  
>"He doesn't know…" Zelda softy said to herself. She walks towards him and smiles back at him. "Hello!" Link grabs her hand and starts running.<br>"I have a surprise for you!" Surprised by the sudden move from link, Zelda laughs and closes her eyes. He is amazing. Whenever she is near him, she feels alive and loved.  
>"For the first time someone gently touches her. She doesn't feel pain when he touches her. It feels good. Zelda looks at their hands. Her hands looks so small in his. No, he doesn't pity her. He is too honest for that. And besides, he doesn't know. Nobody knows. Ilia is just a liar. Even though Zelda keeps telling her those words, deep inside, she is scared Ilia is right.<p>

{Link}

She looks beautiful like always. Her blonde hair is braided and her dress fits her perfect. How can such beautiful girl feel unhappy? Link noticed when he laid his eyes on her.  
>Her pretty green blue eyes looked sad. He won't ask why. It's her choice to tell, or not. They just met. Of course she wouldn't trust him that fast and share her secrets.<br>He has his secrets, too. He isn't ready yet to tell her. Link wants to see her real smile, so he will share his secret place with her. He hopes she'll like it. "Promise you won't show anyone else, okay?" He smiles and looks at her. Zelda looks up and taps his nose. "You can trust me, silly." She pretends to look angry and taps his nose again.  
>"How dare you to think so low of me!" Link laughs and gently picks her up and swings her around. Zelda screams and wraps her arms around his neck. "Link~"<br>After spinning around a few times he puts her down again. Zelda pouts and he notices that she's blushing. How can someone be so adorable? "Don't you dare to do that again, or else I need to show my special move. I can reassure you that you won't enjoy that." Zelda smiles her famous cheeky smile and pokes him in his chest while saying that.  
>"Oh my, I am already scared." He grabs her hand again and starts walking again. They are in the forest. "So… are we almost there yet?" Zelda asks. "Yeah, almost." He can't help but smile. He is excited to see her again. They've been through a lot. He whistles and suddenly a light brown horse is running towards them. "Good girl!" He pets Epona and turns around to Zelda. "Meet Epona, my sweet, strong, brave horse." Zelda slowly gets closer and lays her hand softly on Eponas nose. "She's so soft!" Zelda gets a soft look on her face when she looks at his horse. He is glad he brought her along with him. Maybe this will cheer her up. "If you wish, next time we can take a ride through the forest?" he asks. Zelda looks up and her eyes shine. "Can we? I'd love that! I can't wait! I never did that before." She just looks like a little child. Links laughs and nods. "Of course we can!" Suddenly, Zelda looks serious. "Thank you, Link…" She turns back to Epona and hides her face behind her blonde hair. Link knew something is wrong, he hopes she'll be okay soon. "No problem, Zelda." He'd do anything for her. Just to see her smile, to make her happy. "No, really thank you. I needed this more than anything."<br>She looks at him with eyes filled with tears, but it isn't because she is sad, but because she is grateful. Link wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in for a hug.  
>"I always be here for you, Zelda." Zelda starts crying softly and holds him close. His heart is beating fast and he feels strangely happy. Happy because he can put together her broken pieces. Happy, because she is here in his arms. He'll protect her, no matter what.<p>

**Chapter 3 is here! Thank you for the views and reviews, it made me smile like an idiot :3 To answer a question, Link is 18, almost 19 and Zelda is 17. **  
><strong>Hope you'll like it 3<strong>

**- Ahri-chan**


	4. Chapter 4 - Feelings

{Chapter 4}

{Link}

He waves and smiles when Zelda waves back. They had a wonderful time together. He just walked her home, but he wishes he went inside. There is something  
>off about how Zelda looked when she entered her house. She looked… scared. It isn't his call to make, but he has a feeling she doesn't like it at home.<br>He stands for a few moments, looking at the closed door before he turns around and walks away. He hopes that she's okay.

The next day they when Link wakes up, he feels sad. It is Saturday. He won't see Zelda and so he can't see if she's okay. Why is he so worked up about it?  
>Could it be…? No. It can't be. He swore the last time that he'd never fall in love again. He ruffles his blondebrown hair and sighs. He feels confused about<br>his feelings about Zelda. "Link, just don't screw it up." He definitely don't want to lose her. He stands up and walks to the kitchen, making himself a sandwich.  
>"Link!" A high pitched voice calls his name behind him. "Yes, Aryll?" Aryll, Links little sister, grabs his shirt and looks up at him. "Grandma, she's asking if you<br>could go to the supermarket." Link nods and takes a bite of his sandwich. "Will do. What do you want for dinner, Ar?" He couldn't love his little sister more.  
>She is curious and cute. He wants to protect her from the bad things in the world. "Hmm… I want mashed potatoes! Can you cook that for me and<br>grandma? Please?" Aryll jumps around happily. Link laughs and ruffles her hair up. "Okay, kiddo." He puts on his boots and beanie, closing the door  
>behind him. Mashed potatoes it is.<p>

"That'll be 20 rupees, sir." Link gives her the rupees and put his stuff in his backpack. When he walks to the exit, he notices Zelda walking across the street.  
>His heart skips a beat. It is her. He almost dashes outside, but he holds himself back. What would she think when he runs like a madman towards her?<br>Link walks out of the door and calls her name. "Zelda! Wait up." Zelda stops for a moment and doesn't look behind her. She stands still for a couple of  
>seconds and then starts running, very fast. Like she is getting chased by monsters. "What…?" Link stares her running away from him until she is around<br>the corner. What could be possible wrong? He doesn't understand. Did he screw up yesterday? Did he scare her in a way? A thousand questions  
>cross his mind, but then he blocks them all completely out. He doesn't know fear anymore. Not after all happened last year. No one can bring him down.<br>He won't get his heart broken another time. He pretends he doesn't notice the pain in his chest and walks home.

"Navi…" Link is staring at his cat and holds her close. Navi starts meowing and tries to jump out of links arms. He is kind of squeezing her.  
>"Sorry." He puts her down on his lap and rubs her behind her ears. He doesn't want to think about Zelda. He must be wrong. Zelda just needed to<br>go home, nothing to be worried about. Link slams his fist on his blanket. He hates feeling weak. Why is she always in his mind since he met her?  
>Why…. Why is he falling in love? He barely knows her. No, that's now true. It feels like he already knows her ages. It feels good, he feels safe. And yet, yet<br>he wishes he doesn't feel like that at all. It keeps him off guard. It makes him feel vulnerable. He wishes she'd tell him more about her. He wants to  
>protect her from all the pain, but she has this wall in front of her. He closes his eyes and thinks of her stunning smile. That's all he needs.<p>

**About the story, the live in the present, but I still want to have this atmosphere of The Legend of Zelda games. Sorry if it is kind of weird,  
><strong>**but I like it better that way :3 Chapter 4 is here! Please review and ask anything you want. **

**- Ahrichan**


	5. Chapter 5 - Distant

{Chapter 5}

{Zelda}

Her blonde hair gets all messy when the wind blows through it. Her breathing is harsh and heavy while she runs. He can't see her like this. Not him.  
>Her only option was to run. So she did. She didn't look back, because she knows she wouldn't like what she would see. A confused face. Pain in the eyes.<br>She couldn't bear to see that. So she didn't look back. Zelda stops with running and lays her hands on her knees, trying to get air. When she feels she sits  
>down on a bench, somewhere in the town. She checks her bag to see if everything is still intact. She couldn't come home with broken bottles, her dad would kill her.<br>She lays her hand on her bruised cheek. It stills hurts very badly. Sometimes she wonders why she is still here. Her parents hate her. She isn't the perfect daughter,  
>she knows that. What she doesn't understand is what she does wrong. She gets straight A's, does everything what her parents ask her and even more.<br>Why do they hate her so much? Zelda looks up at the sky and smiles sadly. Maybe she needs to try harder, try harder to be perfect. Maybe one day, her parents  
>will love her. Zelda stands up and walks to her home, or rather a place she wishes she could call 'home'.<p>

"Zelda. What took you so long." Her father's voice beamed through the hallway. Zelda starts feeling nervous. "I ran into a friend. I am sorry father."  
>It wasn't really a lie, she did see Link, but didn't talk to him. "Yeah, as if you have friends." That did hurt Zelda. Tears fills her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.<br>"I know." She really doesn't want to argue with her dad, so she just put all the supplies in the right place and goes upstairs. She really hates this place.  
>Zelda opens the door of her room and closes it behind her. This is the only place where she doesn't suffer in this house. Where she doesn't get beaten up.<br>When she looks in the mirror, she only sees a beaten up girl. She doesn't see herself in it. She wants to become strong, and tell her father that this can't go on anymore.  
>She wants to leave this place, but she can't. She isn't strong enough yet. She is too afraid of him.<p>

"See you after school, mom." It is Monday morning. Zelda's hair falls over her shoulder in a braid. She wants to apologize to Link but she doesn't know how.  
>She obviously can't tell him the truth why she ran, but if she doesn't say anything about last Saturday she'll lose him. Maybe she is overreacting, but she's just scared.<br>Zelda walks to school in silence, thinking about Link. When she reaches school she looks around, searching for Link. "Where is he…" Zelda walks to her locker and  
>put her coat in it. She didn't see Link yet. Zelda sighs and walks to her English class. She wouldn't have any lessons with Link, so she won't be able to explain<br>last Saturday 'till lunch break. She feels lonely and sad. She had a horrible weekend and she has nobody to talk about it. It is her own fault, for not wanting  
>to tell her secret, but yet… yet she wishes to talk about it with Link. She wants to cry in his arms, to cry and apologize. She doesn't want to drag him<br>in her messed up life, but she needs someone. Someone who can save her for her miserable home.

"Enjoy your Lunch break, students." Zelda grabs her bag and dashes out of the classroom. When she reaches the cafeteria she looks around for Link. "Link!"  
>Zelda finally finds him, sitting alone at a table. She runs towards him and takes a seat. "I am sorry for Saturday." Zelda looks intense at him, hoping he'll<br>notice how serious she is. "For what?" Link smiles lightly and pokes his food with his fork. He is obvious upset about something, but she doesn't know if  
>it is about her running away. "For… ignoring you when you called me." Zelda silently answered. "Oh, no worries about that. I almost forgot about it. It's okay."<br>Something seems off about Link today. He isn't cheerful, not telling jokes. He seems distant. "Alright then…" Zelda smiles sadly and picks up her bag.  
>He doesn't seem in the mood to talk, or in the mood to be around anyone, so she just leaves him. What happened to him? Did she really screwed up?<p>

**Chapter 5! I hope you'll all like it. Please comment, so I can know what you think about it, what can be better. ^^**

**-Ahrichan**


	6. Chapter 6 - Together

{Chapter 6}

{Zelda}

The whole day Link didn't say anything to her. Not in art class, not in the breaks, not even a goodbye when school ended. He is really upset about something. Luckily he didn't see how she struggles with her body. Everything hurts so much. She can't even walk normally. Zelda grabs her sketchbook and starts drawing Link. In the  
>drawing he has a big smile, but in real life… he looks broken, confused and sad. Zelda sighs and looks at her drawing. She wishes he was here, right now<br>so she could hug him and tell him he can trust her. She wants to help him, but what if she is the problem? What if he doesn't want her around him anymore?  
>What if… Zelda puts her sketchbook away and lies down on her bed. She really needs to stop thinking about him and leave him alone. He has many friends so<br>he'll be fine. He doesn't need her.

Doesn't he trust her? Is he in trouble? Those questions has been crossing her mind since 2 hours. She is worried, even though he might be just fine.  
>Zelda can't help it. She has this feeling in her stomach. It feels like… butterflies? Whenever she thinks about Link, she feels like she is going mad.<br>Zelda groans and hides her face in her hands. This can't be happening. Finally there is someone who is nice to her and notices her, she falls in love with him.  
>He obvious doesn't want her love, so it is just a waste of time. She needs to get over him. Why didn't she notice it before that she is in love with Link?<br>It is her first love though… she never has felt like this before. Zelda softly cries and curls up in a ball. What to do…? She doesn't want to love him, but she does…

A few hours later Zelda takes a shower. She washes her hair and softly sings her favorite melody. "Zelda! Shut your mouth! I am trying to work."  
>Her dad yells at her. "Sorry!" Zelda sighs and steps out of the shower. Downstairs the doorbell rings and she hears her mother opening the door.<br>Probably someone for her dad. Zelda brushes her wet hair and puts on her clothes slowly. Her mother knocks on the door and tells her that someone is here for her.  
>A young boy. Her hearts starts beating faster. Could it be…? She puts on her boots and she runs downstairs to her guest. Link is standing against the door with<br>his green beanie on. He looks amazing. Zelda smiles and tries to fix her wet blonde hair. "H-hey." She stutters. Link smiles a little and nods. "Hey. "  
>Zelda looks awkwardly at him and gestures to an empty seat at the table. "If you want to sit down, please do." Link sits down and mumbles a thanks.<br>"Um… so what brings you here?" She asks politely. Link shakes his head. "Nothing much. I just felt like visiting and I knew where you live, so…"  
>Zelda suddenly realizes that her dad is at home, too. "We can walk around the town for a little while." Zelda stands up and grabs her coat. "Shall we?"<br>Link looks a little puzzled but stands up too. "Yeah, eh sure." Zelda smiles a little stressed and grabs Links hand. "Let's go." She hears her dad's loud  
>voice booming from upstairs. "Zelda has a quest? What idiot bargains in like that for meeting her?" Oh no, she will be punished tonight…<br>Suddenly Link squeezes in her hand. "Stay with me tonight." As they run away from her castle Zelda looks at him, blushing. "Eh?" He smiles and looks back at her.  
>"I know what you're going through. I noticed yesterday. I had a slight hunch last weekend when you ran away, plus the rumors that Ilia is spreading. You don't<br>have to be all alone in this. So stay with me, you even may move in." He looks away and they stop running. They are in the forest now. Zelda looks at the ground,  
>her eyes filled with tears. He knows… yet he wants to protect her, he didn't even called her weak. "Please, Zelda…" His voice breaks and he pulls her into a hug.<br>"Don't ever go back to that awful place." Zelda's eyes widens and she hugs him back, sobbing loud now. "I don't want to go back, Link… never again.  
>I want to stay with you… It hurts so much. Why don't they love me…?" She starts falling apart slowly. Link is rubbing her back while hugging her. "I am here. You are not alone anymore. I…" He stops talking and they hug in silence. By every second, Link is pulling her back together. She isn't alone anymore.<p>

**Awww. I hope I didn't overdue the love part in this chapter. I just had to write it. **  
><strong>Let me know what you think about it~ It really helps me and makes me happy.<strong>

**-Ahrichan**


	7. Chapter 7 - Something new

{Chapter 7}

{Link}

He can't believe that she's right here in his arms. He holds her gently and rests his chin on the top of her head. She's so small, fragile… He doesn't say anything,  
>she doesn't either. He wonders why her dad is like this to her. She's amazing! She's kind, strong, honest, just amazing. Zelda lets him go and blushes.<br>"Sorry… I just really needed that." Link smiles and shakes his head. "No need to apologize, really." He takes a deep breath and finally asks the questions  
>what's been bothering him the whole time. "Why is he so hard on you, Zelda? What's his reason?" Zelda looks up with big eyes. "I- I-…" She lets him go and<br>takes a few steps back. Link feels guilty when he sees how startled she is. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you." Zelda shakes her head. "N-no. It's okay… I just…"  
>She looks down and hides her face in her hands. "I didn't want to be a queen." Zelda said with a high voice. "I refused to be queen of Hyrule. Father asked me when<br>I was 15. I simply said no." She looks up again with a pained expression on her face. "I am not fit to be a ruler. I know I shouldn't have sad no, but I just can't. I can't… Important people heard it and they looked down on my father. They said he raised a weak child, they said someone else should be king. He was so mad… I ruined his reputation." Zelda shakes and looks back, making sure nobody else is here. "They are right. I am weak." Link grabs her shoulders and looks right into her eyes.  
>"You aren't weak, Zelda. If you don't want to be queen. That's okay. It might be a problem, since there isn't someone else who can claim the throne, but it is your choice."<br>Link smiles and ruffles her hair. "Hey… smile, okay? You're welcome to stay with me, you know that." Zelda smiles a little and nods. "I just feel bad for my father.  
>He didn't deserved to be looked down at." Link looks surprised at Zelda. After all she has been through she still wishes that? He smiles sadly and takes her hand.<br>"Let's go."

Link opens his door. "Make yourself comfortable." Zelda blushes and nods. "T-Thanks…" Her voice wasn't any louder than a whisper. "Hey, don't be like that. It is okay,  
>I won't harm you." She shakes her head. "N-no! It's not like that… I just… It is a confusing day. I am not sure how to feel." Link walks to her and ruffles her hair.<br>"I know… I'm sorry." Zelda looks up. "Don't be sorry. You're my hero!" She blurred out. Link blushes bright red. Zelda blushes too. "T-thanks…" She nods and sits  
>down on the couch. "I'll make you something to eat, okay?" Link goes to the kitchen and makes some sandwiches. "You think your dad will come and get you?<br>Or your mother?" Zelda doesn't say anything for a few moments. "No. I don't think so. I think they are glad I left." Link bites on his bottom lip and shakes his  
>head softly. He can't imagine some people are so heartless. "I am sorry…" Zelda giggles softly. "You say that a lot, don't you think? I am fine now, Link." Link<br>brings her some sandwiches and sits down. "Okay…" he takes a bite and looks at her. Her eyes shine bright and her cheeks are pink. She looks lovely.  
>Her blonde hair is in a braid, hanging over her shoulder. He wishes he could hold her again.<p>

The next morning when Link wakes up, he smiles widely. He doesn't mind sleeping on the couch, while Zelda has his room now. First, Zelda rejected his idea  
>of him sleeping on the couch and she in his room, but she gave up after a few hours when Link kept saying that he wouldn't change his mind. Link stands up<br>and yawns. He doesn't know if he should wake her up or not. It is a beautiful day. Link looks outside of his window and enjoys the feeling of the warm sun in his face.  
>It's been a while since he visited Epona, so he will go to her today. Navi is still sleeping on the couch. Link smiles and pets her soft belly. Navi meows and turns around.<br>"Sleep well." Link softly said to her. He grabs his notebook and a pen, writing down that he is out for a moment and that he'll be back later. He lies it down on his table.  
>Link opens his door and walks to the forest. He smiles and closes his eyes for a moment. He could live like this, together with her. This is a start of something new.<p> 


End file.
